It is known that control units of automatic transmissions raise the shift-down points of the transmission as a function of a braking process and the associated deceleration of the vehicle, and therefore shift earlier into a lower gear. As a result, the driving behavior is modeled in analogous fashion to the operator control of a manual shift transmission, with the result that the torque of the engine can be used better in the case of braking. In addition, this permits a more dynamic driving style by shifting down, for example before a bend.
A known solution for raising the shift-down point in automatic transmissions is provided, for example, by the intelligent shift program (ISP) by the applicant. This raises the shift-down points as a function of the deceleration (a_l).
However, in the known method the problem occurs that if braking into a bend is carried out during transverse acceleration, the possible deceleration of the vehicle is less than on a straight section of road. Therefore, the shift-down points when braking in a bend are not displaced to the same extent as on a straight section of road. This may be found to be disruptive, in particular in the case of a dynamic driving style.